It has heretofore been suggested that one piece plastic louvers or windows can be provided by vacuum forming plastic so that a peripheral wall of the product circumscribes the louver or window and a laterally extending flange serves as a means for attachment to the wall of the building. It is common to use a J-channel in abutment with such a product to overlie the free edges of siding that abut the product. It has also been suggested that an integral channel be provided for receiving the siding.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a plastic building product of similar construction which will accommodate siding of varying thicknesses.
In accordance with the invention, a plastic building product for placement on the wall of a building to provide a louver or window wherein siding abuts the product comprising a plastic body having a peripheral wall circumscribing the louver or window, an integral flange extending laterally from the wall for fastening the body to the wall of a building, and a movable flange member telescoped over the peripheral wall of the body and including a laterally extending flange adapted to overlie portions of abutting siding or the like. The flange member and the peripheral wall include interengaging means for selectively positioning the flange member at predetermined distances with respect to the flange on the body to accommodate siding of varying thickness.